Dragonball Z: Trisha's Story
by DaydreamingTiger
Summary: The beginning of a series of stories in connection to my fan fic character named Trisha.


I never thought of myself as a hero or a fighter. I just wanted to make a difference in the world and instead, I changed history, one small event at a time. Never did I think that it would affect my family and my soul. Time travel is a double edged sword. You can change the past to help the future, but with enough time travel, you soul begins to fade like a forgotten memory. Neither heaven nor hell can hold a place for you. Thankfully I had help and I never succumbed to the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mom, we have to get out of here. The Androids are coming!" Trisha yelled as her home began crumbling around her from the constant quakes caused by the power of the Androids.

"Not without my blueprints. I must have my blueprints!" Her hands scrambling around her desk, gathering massive amounts of papers and shoving it into a leather briefcase. She barely got it closed before the window next to her desk shattered from a recent explosion.

"MOM!"

"I'm alright. Let's hurry to the underground lab, they wont be able to reach us there. Quickly now!"

As her mother darted out of the room, Trisha grabbed her mother's free hand and began sprinting through their small kitchen out the backdoor, flames erupting, ceiling tiles falling and windows busting out, firing sharp points in every direction. As the tall skyscraper gave way to gravity, Trisha and her mother jumped off of the balcony, 5 stories down to the parking lot. Both landed on their feet and hands like cats and sprinted to their town car with the name "Capsule Corp." inscribed on the sides and the number 13 stickered on both doors of the red vehicle. Flailing the driver side door open , Trisha's mother climbed in behind the wheel while Trisha took the passenger side, holding her mother's briefcase in her lap. As soon as both doors were closed, the engine revved with a loud purr and her mother slammed on the gas, driving at high speeds away from the crumbling town.

The town that Trisha had called home began to fade in the rear view mirror. Trisha wanted to look back but her mother warned her not too. Instead she gripped the briefcase lying in her lap, quietly sobbing and wishing that the Androids wouldn't follow. Her mother, noticing her daughters grief, continued to drive wishing that she could comfort her. Her eyes darted between the road, the rear view mirror, and her daughter. A few cuts and gashes lined her left arm from the shattered window but she never noticed the pain since her thoughts were elsewhere. After a short while, Trisha began to calm down and broke the silence.

"So... where exactly is this underground lab?"

"You don't remember? I guess not since you very small the last time you were there". Her mother tried to lighten the mood with a few memories. "I remember taking you to my work place everyday. You used to love playing with my beakers and my blueprints. I swear I don't know how you made it out of my lab everyday without a scratch. That was until I made you a playmate. Do you remember her?"

Trisha thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, I remember her! Only a little bit though. I knew she looked different from other kids since her skin was green and she had these weird antenna looking things coming out of her head. Who was she anyway?"

Her mother looked somber and knew that the time was near to tell her daughter everything. "You will know soon enough. I promise".

The car became quiet again as Trisha gazed out the window, hypnotized by the bleak landscape and daydreaming about her friends and the memories they shared. Her mind began traveling back to when she first met a purple haired kid in an underground based developed by Capsule Corp. It was a temporary base until her mother could find a more suitable hiding place from Frieze and King Cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mommy why are we hiding out here?" I asked, my voice shaking with fear as my tiny hands clung to my mother's shirt.

"Because there are two big bad guys above who are trying to hurt people, but there's one man who's out there fighting to protect us." My mother's eyes met mine but only her one eye could truly see my fear. Her other had a yellow iris and her pupil intact, but was glossy due to a fight that she almost lost her life in. The fight for our lives. The voice of a blue haired woman broke the silence.

"Hey Bast, I need you here to help me with something."

"You will have to let go sweetie, but don't worry. I'll only be a few short steps away from you, ok?"

"Ok mommy". I calmly let go as she gently placed me next to the purple haired kid playing with a wrench and walked away. "Are you scared?" I proceeded to ask him. His little blue eyes met mine but implied that he had no idea what I was saying. "I wish I wasn't afraid like you. You probably don't even know what's going on." He continued to stare at me but then offered me a smaller wrench that lay near him. I gladly accepted and we began pretending that our wrenches were people, giggling and smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Honey, are you alright?" Her mother startled her out of her daze. "You seem to be thinking of something".

"Oh yeah, I was thinking back to one of my earliest memories. Nothing important".

"We are almost there. I can sense that there is no danger where we are going. I can assure you that we should be safe there for some time. In the meantime, prepare your mind and body. As soon as we get there, I have many things to show and explain to you. It won't be easy but it is necessary".

* * *

**How I plan to do this is using with the first person view and switching off to give it to not only make it a personal account but also a story. This is just for fun and I've never done one before, so let's experiment! Thank you for reading! R&R**

**~~Daydreaming Tiger~~  
**


End file.
